Let Love In
by Frozen-Vegetable
Summary: Roxas wanted something to believe in. When he he leaves his destructive and controlling surroundings, he finds that someone who can make him see again. Rated for future events


Based on the song: Let Love In ; Goo Goo Dolls ;

Characters: Akuroku – Axel x Roxas

Credits: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or part of the GGD band, or write their music.

A/N : Don't read this if you are not into light pairing, or anything of the sort. Go listen to the song now xD

-x-

_**I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think they will understand. **_

_Roxas walked down an empty street in the middle of the road. It was peaceful; no cars, no people, not even the annoying neon lights that hurt his eyes. He wore a light red kimono, with blue butterflies scattering the hems of the sleeves. Roxas loved butterflies. They were free enough to go wherever they wanted – to do anything they chose to do; so much unlike him, having to go down the path that his father chose for him long before he was born; sports. All Roxas wanted to do though, was draw. Why couldn't his father see that? _

_Roxas continued barefoot across the pavement. His sandals were tied to one of his wrists as his socks rested in the nook of the straps, and in his hands he held a blue water balloon. He smiled down at his prize, "I never win anything." Roxas whispered, holding the watery plastic. He didn't care if it was childish to be excited over a water balloon – he liked it. That's all that mattered. _

_Snick. Snick. Snick. _

_Roxas brought his head up, at a clicking sound. Ahead he saw sparks flashing in the air, from a person clicking a lighter near their face. Roxas slowed to a stop, careful not to drop the balloon from his startle. The man looked up, smoke coming out of his mouth as he took the freshly lit cigarette out of his mouth a smirked. Roxas bit his lip, seeing his neon green eyes look into his pale sensitive blue ones; he didn't like neon. He took a few steps forward, deciding to just ignore and walk past the man, trying not to pay attention to his red spiky hair. _

'_Just focus Roxas. Everything will be fine.'_

_Roxas made it past the red head, with no encounter, holding his head down trying to hide his blushing cheeks. The red head just nodded to him in acknowledgement, and let him pass without a word. Roxas took a deep breath of air, for he couldn't. The red head was __**gorgeous. **__Fine lined lips, a sharp figure…even his neon colored eyes that Roxas detested were luminous. As soon as Roxas turned the corner, he ran the rest of the way home, keeping his balloon secure in his chest, 'The five second dream.' He thought giddy. _

_At least he saw __**someone.**__ And that someone looked at __**him.**_

_And this was where Roxas was now. _

* * *

"GET THAT BOY OUT OF THAT FUCKING DRESS NOW!" his father screamed at his mother. His mother's face was beat red, eyes filled with tears that slowly went down her cheeks. Roxas was pinned in a corner; his eyes wide like an owl's. This is what he had to come home to every day – his father complaining about something. He saw his mother come towards him, grabbing his elbow, "Do what your father says dear." She whispered, nudging Roxas on the back rushing him upstairs.

Roxas quickly made it into his room, shutting the door before anything else could happen. He looked down at his kimono; it wasn't a dress. Not really at least; besides he had to wear it to the festival. It was having a _Japanese _theme for crying out loud. Roxas wanted to do his best to support.

He sat down on his white sheeted bed, looking down at his hands. His 'priceless' water balloon had shattered, when his father took him by the neck line of the kimono throwing him into the house. Roxas felt more tears building up, just replaying the scene in his head.

Why couldn't his father just listen?

Roxas got up shakily, and went to his closet. He stripped the kimono off, putting on a white t-shirt and blue knee shorts; the perfect sports combo in his father's opinion. He gave a sigh, going to his door opening it and sliding out onto the roof. Roxas's mother and father thought he stopped going on the roof at age six; after the accident of falling off and hitting his back against a trash can below. His father thought this would end 'his son's dream to go into sports' career because of how severe the injury was. Roxas didn't know why everyone was so worried, it was just a broken arm was all.

He went through worse.

Roxas stared at the full moon above. It's fine glow, making the star's glitter around it. He gave a smile of pleasure; sometimes looking at the sky made the world so peaceful; even if it was filled up with terrible people.

It was time.

Roxas crawled back in through to window, plopping down on the bed on his stomach. He jumped off the bed, pulling out an old traveling case from under it and went to his closet. Roxas' closet was full of sports gear. Every time school started, his father signed him up for baseball, soccer, lacrosse – anything he could find. The both came to an agreement to never sign up for football however, due to Roxas's size.

He dug through all the sports gear, pulling out a few pairs of pants, shorts he could find.; some of the clothing, Roxas liked. After that he pulled out a few large t-shirts; he liked them large, due to the comfortableness and how roomy they were. After a few minutes, Roxas went to his drawer for a three specific items.

His sketchpad, a pencil, and a butterfly necklace.

The sketchpad and pencil were given to him through shipping by his pen pal Namine. The two of them found each other on an art form some years ago, and decided to hook up. Currently she was studying abroad in France, and when school started again in three days, she and Roxas would be in the same school. The first time they would meet.

The necklace was given to him by his mother. Roxas picked up the silver jewelry, putting his arms around his neck putting it on. The cool metal well noted that rested on his collar bone. He looked down of it, a fingertip resting on the butterfly; his mother was the only decent family he had – and she couldn't do anything around his violent father. Roxas gave a sigh closing his eyes, _Get out when you can, mother. _

He picked up the ratty suitcase, swinging it out on the roof through the window. Roxas climbed up and out after it, standing up. With one last look at his empty room, he picked up his suitcase and went to the ledge where the gutter made everything slippery. The only reason Roxas had fallen so many years ago. Roxas dropped the suitcase first, and then put his hands on the gutter swinging himself down, and just hung there onto the gutter.

Roxas knew he had to drop himself onto the rough pavement, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew the pain that would shoot up his leg, and fall down on his butt. Roxas winced, feeling his fingers slipping; he brought his elbow up, trying to muster the strength to hang on. He couldn't do this! Even if it was just a small simple drop. Roxas took in a breath of air, "Let go Roxas." He told himself, "Just let go." Then a sound came above him.

"Rox-" his fathers voice cut off. Roxas winced, picturing his father beet red as could be.

"BOOOOY!" Roxas dropped himself from shock, his leg hitting the small suitcase. His father's screaming voice echoing around. Roxas – pale as could be – picked up his suitcase, and ran as fast as he could.

There was no turning back.

* * *

Roxas walked down the high school steps in a rush. It was the beginning of the day, and first period class was going to start in five minutes. Why was he leaving the school, after coming and then leaving five minutes before?

His mother was sitting in the office crying, and his father was yelling at the female secretary right now.

Roxas felt like kicking himself in the back; he should have known that his father would be waiting for him at school. Where else would he go? Roxas sighed, fumbling with the cash in his pocket. He only had enough for one night in a small hotel, and he didn't want to waist it. That's why he spent the night in a empty ally way – Roxas had nothing to worry about though. The town was pretty much clean; murders were rare, but thieves weren't. But Roxas wasn't about to go home with his tail behind his legs. Not one bit.

_Snick. Snick. Snick._

Roxas's head jerked up at the familiar clicking. He looked to his left to see the same red head from last night. He immediately turned his back on the guy, walking forward; but that didn't get the image of the red head out of his mind. He was wearing the same navy blue and white school uniform as Roxas, and lighting a cigarette – just like last night.

"Hey."

Roxas froze, and turned his head around looking at the red head meeting his neon green eyes. They sent a chill down his spin; how could Roxas make an exception for this stranger? How did signs bother him, but not the red heads eyes? Roxas swallowed a ball of saliva before replying, "Yeah?"

The red head puffed in some smoke, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, smoke pouring out of his pale pink lips, "You skipping?" he asked, nodding his head back at the school.

Roxas blinked, turning around, keeping his head somewhat down, "No. Not really." He replied back, his hands fumbling with the straps of his messenger back, "You?"

The red head shook his head, dismissing Roxas' question, "You're that kid wearing the dress last night aren't you? Carrying that water balloon." Roxas bit his lip, "Yes, and it's a kimono, not a dress." He corrected the red head.

"Whatever."

The silence hung between the two of them, as the red head lit another cigarette after the other one was finished. Roxas watched, as the clicked at the lighter until it produced a flame, burning at the paper. The red head pulling his lips at it, smoke teasing it's way out of his mouth. Roxas didn't like smoke, or cigarettes, but the guy made it so…cool. Just like any other add out there.

"Roxas."

The red head looked over, his piercing green eyes staring into Roxas's blue ones again. Roxas looked away somewhat, but still looked at him, just not eye to eye; he saw small black triangle tattoos under his eyes.

"What?"

Roxas gave a small cough, "My name. Roxas."

The red head looked at Roxas as if in annoyance; like he didn't want to hear his name. He took a puff of the cigarette again, "Axel." He said pulling away, smoke coming out of his mouth, like heavy fog.

Roxas blinked, tilting his head, "Ax-wha?" he said confused. The red head rolled his eyes, "_Axel._ Commit it to memory." He warned, dropping the burned up cigarette to the ground, pressing his shoe on it.

"Oh." Roxas mumbled, fumbling with his bag again. All of a sudden he heard the screeching of tired. He jumped, turning around to see his father driving towards them.

"Shit!" Roxas said loudly, looking around for somewhere to hide, but all he saw was Axel. He grabbed the red head by the arm, hiding behind him.

"What the hell are you doi-"

"Please! Just stand still!" Roxas pleaded, holding the back of Axel's shirt, trying to calm down and keep out of sight from his father's car, "I don't want him to see me."

Axel complied with Roxas's wishes, flicking his lighter on and off, but not pulling out a cigarette. Roxas could see his father driving away, running through a yellow light that turned red almost as soon as he passed the white line. Roxas dropped Axel's jacket, and backed away from him. Who knew what was running through the red heads mind. Axel turned around, and looked at Roxas, "Care to explain?" he drawled.

Roxas grabbed the strap of his messenger bag – whenever he was nervous he had to fumble with something. It calmed him down in a way, "M-my dad. I ran away from home yesterday after the festival."

Axel stared at Roxas for a few moments, crossing his arms. Roxas looked back, seeing that Axel was contemplating. Contemplating on whether to turn Roxas in, or let him go. Finally he nodded, "Must have taken a lot of guts to run away." Axel said, his arm patting Roxas on the shoulder, "But you do know you can't come back here." He nodded back at the school.

Roxas blinked several times in confusion at Axel's words. Can't come back? Why?

"Why?"

Axel smirked, laughing, "Why!? Cause the teachers know that you ran away!" he pointed out, taking back his arm. Roxas frowned, looking away; he never thought about that, "But I need to come back." He whispered. Axel looked down at him surprised, "Need to? What? Come back to this piece of junk of a school?" he said in disbelief, "Tell me your grade average kid."

Roxas glared up at Axel, "It's **Roxas.**" He growled, "And what do my grades have to deal with anything?!" Axel rolled his eyes, "Just tell me." He said, clicking at his lighter again. The clicking made Roxas nervous – as if he was going to burn him if he didn't say anything, "C's. I have an A in art class though." He said in a rushed voice. Axel nodded, "Nice." He said stretching out the 'ai'. He looked down at Roxas thoughtful, and put his hand in his blonde hair stretching a clump.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, pulling out of the red heads grasp, "What do you think your doing!?" he accused, rubbing his head.

"I have an idea on getting you back in school."

"Oh yeah?"

Axel leaned forward close to Roxas' face, his neon green eyes jumping out, "Yeah." He said. Roxas' eyes half closed at his smoky breath. Usually smoke from cigarette stunk, and he couldn't stand the smell.

For Axel he just made it sexy, like the guys putting on some body spray to impress the girls.

* * *

"Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!"

"Don't scratch at it."

Roxas had his arms tied up with a piece of rope, and dye material in his hair. Axel had brought him to his small apartment, telling him the idea on getting him back into school. First it sounded like a dream, starting off with a fresh new slate – a new life.

Now it was just a piece of crap.

Axel had explained that Roxas would need new _everything. _He needed to dye his hair brown, and change his name. Roxas never wanted to dye his hair; he thought it wasn't natural. Casting out your actual self and adapting a new identity. When he told Axel this, he just laughed and told him that was exactly what he was doing.

The factor that dying his hair would burn his scalp was not added into the equation.

"But it itches!" Roxas complained trying to lift his tied up trying to reach his burning scalp, but was lazily slapped by Axel, "It's almost done." He said through a magazine. Roxas frowned, "Why am I doing this exactly again?" Axel sighed tossing the magazine onto the coffee table, stretching out on his brown sofa, "I told you before; we need to dye your hair and change your name. People fall for it all the time." Roxas sighed, "Right, right…." He muttered, "So about my name. What should I change it to?" he asked, his tied up hands resting between his legs.

Axel looked at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head closing his eyes, "Sora."

_Sora._ Roxas stared at Axel for a few minutes and then stood up, "Are you crazy?! That's only a one letter difference! Any idiot would deduce that!" he shouted. Axel waved a hand in the air, "Only you would notice that, Roxas." Roxas frowned, pouting and then sat down, "Fine." He said looking out the window on the other side of the living room.

An hour later after Roxas took a shower, he had brown caramel like hair. It fit well enough to look natural, and not dyed which was a good thing, but Roxas still missed his blonde hair. "We can dye it back blond right?" Roxas asked nervously. He was sitting on a bar stool, as Axel was behind him, spiking it.

"Yeah." Axel said as if Roxas was an idiot, "Not until summer though." He added. Roxas let out a breath of air, only six months until he could get his regular blonde hair back. Roxas closed his eyes, relaxing as Axel ran his hands through his hair. It was comforting, even if the two had only knowing each other for two days.

"Done."

Roxas opened his eyes, to see a mirror right in his face. He took the handle staring at himself. The spikes were simpler then his previous blond hair – thought they were naturally spiked. He even looked more…childish? Roxas gave a sigh, he didn't even recognize himself anymore, "Looks good." He said truthfully. Axel snatched the mirror away, "Of course it is." he said in a tone that made it seem obvious, "Now to change one last thing." Roxas jumped up, giving the time out signal, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said shaking his head, and then pointed at Axel, "You said only my hair and name. What else is there to change?" he accused.

Axel looked over, putting the mirror in a cupboard, "Your personality, actions, and stuff." He said giving a shrug, "You wanted to stay in school." Roxas groaned hanging his head, "Greeat." Axel rolled his head, whacking Roxas lightly against the head, "It isn't that hard. How do you act in class." He asked, and headed into the small kitchen, opening the fridge. Roxas looked around and realized how clean the place was. The dinning area was the smallest place in the house. He looked outside towards the porch, where the only mess was; the ashtray. Roxas shook his head, "Quiet. I don't participate unless it's a one person project, y'know? Like art." Axel nodded, as he drank from a milk carton. It gave a plunking noise, as the plastic sucked itself in. When he removed his mouth putting it back in the fridge after capping it, it restored back to it's original shape, "So, all you have to do is act peppy and stuff, right Sora?" Axel looked back at Roxas, testing him to get used to the name.

Peppy? Other then neon colors, Roxas hated being group project and supporting… was Axel serious? Roxas looked at him, just in case he was pulling a joke. Instead of finding a laughing face, he found a blank and serious face. Roxas sighed, "Fine." Axel shook his head, smirking, "What was that? Did I detect depression?" Roxas gave a glare, feeling like punching Axel in the arm. Instead he put on a smile, pumping his arm, "Excellent!" Roxas said in a happy voice, giving a grin.

Axel gave a laugh, "Great. You play the part." He said, turning around going down the hallway, "It actually fits you." He called, "There are some clothes in your closet, I'm going to sleep." Roxas blinked, dropping his arm, "Sleep?" he mumbled looking out the window. The hair dying seemed to take a while; the sun was already setting, giving a brilliant orange glow. He put his hand on the butterfly necklace, _Hope your okay mom.._ he prayed and went down the hallway to his new room. Roxas paused where Axel's room was, putting his hand on the shut door, _Thank you. _He thought, and entered his room, slipping into the bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N : Yay! ^-^ Inspiration for an Akuroku fanfiction! I hope you guys will like it =3 I tried to make it as long as I could, but after continuing the first chapter it was complete _**Junk**_. So this is how far Chapter 1 is going =)

Sadly there is no Sora/Riku back story or anything D8 For Roxas is stealing Sora's name xD;; Characters to expect (from Kingdom Hearts) are Namine, and … yeah that's it xD

The rest will just be random people (not fanmade or original characters)

What do you guys think, should I add in Kairi?

**Edit :** Sorry if some parts seem OOC'ed _; this is my first fic with Roxas/Axel, so please be patient! Critiques are wanted =)


End file.
